<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty,Beauty,Beauty！ by OddBook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560814">Beauty,Beauty,Beauty！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook'>OddBook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, 艾伦all AU架空</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren/Levi Eren/Mikasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty,Beauty,Beauty！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾伦·耶格尔有一个强健的体魄，这主要来源于他的母亲。<br/>阵痛来临时，卡尔菈正在切一颗卷心菜，等她丈夫急匆匆赶回来，小艾伦·耶格尔已经躺在母亲怀里嚎啕大哭。卡尔菈望望案板上的刀和切到一半的卷心菜，放下婴儿，做饭去了。<br/>母子俩身体强健，他们熬过一场又一场严寒，一年又一年流感。幼年艾伦小小的身体似乎已学会保护主人，他睡觉时，胖乎乎的双臂抱在胸前，双腿曲起抵住下腹，薄而紧实的小肚皮一起一伏，它们将那些会早早把孩童灵魂拽去天国的疾病挡在体外，只让他得了一种病，水痘，为了防止他在之后的岁月中再受其侵扰。在团结的身体部件的保护下，小艾伦娇嫩的灵魂在躯壳里惬意地呼吸。等他长到十岁，曾经巴掌大的灵魂已长成雨衣大小，显出坚强执拗的特点，躯壳也不再小心翼翼地防护。他睡觉时平躺于床，伸展四肢，以轻松又大无畏地姿态与整个世界拥抱。病魔每个晚上都在他床边转圈，每次都在铜墙铁壁般的身躯边气馁。久经挫折的病魔不再关注艾伦，它们扭转攻势，迅猛地击垮格里沙·耶格尔的身体。<br/>艾伦瞪大眼睛望着形销骨立的父亲，撅起鼻子嗅了嗅，开始发抖，小小的身躯以夸张的幅度前后摇晃，双肩一耸，一个激灵，拔腿就跑。他再不愿靠近父亲，哪怕卡尔菈将他的双腿打红，满面泪痕的小家伙依然倔强地昂着头不迈一步。格里沙呼出最后一口气时，艾伦浑身一抖，双腿一软，跌坐在地上，眼泪刷刷而落，眼中满是恐惧。他软成一滩，被架着参加了父亲的葬礼，整个葬礼中，他仍然大睁着眼睛哭泣不止。<br/>艾伦的眼睛似乎在葬礼中瞪了太久，它们变得更大了，端端正正嵌在他还带着点未褪婴儿肥的脸上，轱辘轱辘，含着一股超越年龄的目标意识，随着经过他的每一个人而转动。他少言寡语，谁都弄不懂这孩子在想什么，包括他的母亲卡尔菈——尤其是他的母亲卡尔菈。她每每经过，就感到那孩子的目光鹰爪一般抓住她，利箭一般钉住她。他的目光像小孩子发现新玩具的手，抓住她，探究她，她在他的面前像一个木偶娃娃，被剥了衣服，赤裸，渺小。她感到一阵恶心，趴在厨房的水池边不断呕吐，案板上是刚刚切好的卷心菜。从那以后，除了用餐时，她再不见他，也再不管他。<br/>三年后，卡尔菈从市镇买菜回家，想起儿子的脸。她身边的每一个人都在告诉她艾伦的变化，他们说艾伦变得开朗懂事，讨人喜欢，她仍心有余悸，不敢靠近。天呐，只有我一个人认得那双眼睛，她想，我儿子的眼睛，贪婪的眼睛。<br/>冷漠的好奇与惬意的贪婪从艾伦出生便刻进那双眼睛里，非但未因葬礼上的哭泣而消退，反而变得更加冷静而冷酷了。那眼睛贪婪地盯着路过的每一个人，好像眼睛才是他的嘴，而人的样貌便是他的食物。他总是那样理所当然地向身边索取——卡尔菈按住胸脯，攥紧衣服——他总是那样无知无觉地索取，十七年前，那婴儿就是那样，饥渴地吮吸奶水，以仅有的两颗牙将她的乳头咬烂。她想到这里，乳头又疼又痒，疼得她心脏绞痛，又痒得她腰肢酥麻。她痛得受不了，低下头去，隔着衣物捏了捏，生怕捏出脓水。突然，她脑中闪过儿子那双大而淡漠的灰眼睛。<br/>货车碾压人体，卷心菜在路面上滚了几下。<br/>艾伦在听到消息时感动得热泪盈眶——在健康的年岁不因病痛而离世，这是他所认为的莫大幸福，他为了掩盖喜悦之色而闭上眼睛，又为了将笑容压下而紧抿嘴巴，攥紧拳头，用力到身体发抖。他这副样子落到任何人眼里都是强忍悲伤的模样，邻里蜂拥而至，报以同情。<br/>多年的观察经验令艾伦只要愿意，便能扮演一个得体的年轻人模样。他周到地安排母亲的后事，回溯母亲生平时，她不因疾病在健康年岁突然离世这一点，再次引起他的欣慰，继而是羡慕，是嫉妒，嫉妒得声音颤抖，灵魂在骨骼中疯狂穿行，他不得不闭上嘴巴，以防止灵魂冲体而出。<br/>父亲重病时，艾伦便闻到了臭味，是蛆虫、是污水，是所有腐烂的物体都潜伏在枯槁的身体后面，争先恐后地迎接死神。父亲拥有的是一个因病痛而扭曲的身体，呼出的最后一口气带着新鲜死亡的热烘烘冲向他的鼻子，在钻进鼻孔时骤然冷却，令他的整个身体如坠冰窟。擦肩而过的是死神，漆黑的袍子挡住艾伦的身体，袍子上是冰冻的冷气，是亘古的死寂，是微生物在腐殖中猖狂繁殖的甜腻酸腥，恐惧侵入了身体的每一个毛孔，他汗毛直立，双腿虚软，未来得及有任何反应便摊倒在地。为了铭记恐惧，他的双眼变得更大，警惕地大张，在细而淡的眉毛下占去了脸部的三分之一面积，显得畸形而渗人。他在经过每一个得病之人时蜷起身子，加快步子，先快速拉开横向间距，再迅速甩开纵向距离。如此往复，他渐渐躲开了大部分疾病与虚弱之人，便又染上另一个爱好，观察人的身体。他在每一个健壮身体的不远处停下脚步，那些人的胳膊、双腿、腰部，每一处都饱含着生命力，他几乎能幻想细胞在那些肢体中茁壮成长的声响。为了进一步观察身体，他开始观察人的言行，并挑选出那些讨人喜爱的来武装自己。<br/>他和所有孩子一样，喜欢追寻美丽的外表。第一个顶着金闪闪的“美丽”头衔住进他心里的是母亲卡尔菈。她从不生病，又丰满匀称。他被她美丽的外表俘获，每天都盼望多看看她，在她减少与他见面后，他仍偷偷摸摸爬到她的窗边，在她熟睡时吸食她的样貌，将她脸部的五官与身体的线条刻进脑海，再爬回自己的床上，心满意足地睡去。他从母亲的外表中获得莫大的安慰，她的健康令他充满安全感，每一次与她共进餐点，他都前所未有地感觉生命的美丽。他对她充满感激，每夜在床头以凌乱而急切的祷词为她祈祷，祈祷她一直健康，祈祷她美丽永驻。他对她的感激持续到她生命的最后一刻，感激她在健康时死去，感激她死得快速而幸福。他又因这种粗暴而尊严的死法未降临到自己头上而嫉妒她，紧接着又为她就此夺走他瞻仰她美丽外表的机会而愤怒，最终悲伤席卷了他，在葬礼之后，他躲在她的房间里，躺在她的床上，企图吸嗅她留下的任何气味，又摆弄她的被子，试图堆出她身体的线条，他失败了，她消失得彻彻底底。<br/>年轻的耶格尔决定离开这座养育他十七年的小镇。临行前，他站在镜子前打量自己，不由得惊呆了。简直难以相信，他花了那么多年观察别人，却从未来得及看看自己的样子——他灰色的眼睛不再大得吓人，而是和其余五官相得益彰，恰到好处分布在红润的面庞上，组出一张英俊的相貌。他的身体也早已脱胎换骨，高挑匀称，宽肩窄胯，双腿笔直而结实。现在的耶格尔健康、强壮、符合他自己对美的一切定义。他久久端详镜中的样貌，悲伤离他远去了，喜悦再次充盈了他的全身，卡尔菈的美伴着基因牢牢刻进了他的身体，他极为细致地理理衣物，勾了一个微笑。<br/>艾伦被城市迷住了。他像一个愣头青，头也不回地扎了进去。城市里蒸汽机车、有轨电车、工场商店鳞次栉比，大街小巷人流涌动。艾伦穿梭于城市之中，正如烟囱不断向天空排放灰烟，他的灰眼睛也在不断运作。它们机敏地捕捉路过的每一个人，品评年龄、体态、健康状况。他在人流密集的城市找到了太多美的人，每找到一个，便似吃了一顿丰盛大餐，悠然惬意，仿佛胃腹已经饱胀，但为了保持自己这副同为美丽样本的健康身体，他仍会走近餐馆吃饭。<br/>数辈人的积累为艾伦·耶格尔留下数量可观的遗产，一旦他真正成为这笔钱财的主人，他毫无愧疚地把它们挥霍至寻找美丽的途中。它们既为他服务，自然要满足他精神的最高需要，耶格尔虽还年轻，唯有一件事太过明了——困于对腐病的恐惧，寻找美丽已是他毕生追求。他要找一个最为健康强壮，避疾病于门外的人——找到极致的美，拥有它，栖息在它身边，在它身边活着，在它身边死去。<br/>艾伦出入城市的各种娱乐、餐饮、文化场所，以得体的交谈与温和的目光伪装自己，将贪婪压至紧绷的脚面中，不知疲倦地观察众人。他正值十七岁，氤氲飘散的香水气、哒哒作响的鞋跟与摇曳生姿的裙摆勾动雄性荷尔蒙，牵引着他的目光不断投注异性，他在她们之中寻觅，找到了她们中最美的，并与她坠入爱河。<br/>阿尼·莱昂纳德是芭蕾舞团的摇钱树，艾伦一看她跳舞，便被她迷住。他看她的每一场舞蹈，次次花重金买最好的位置，待那跳舞姑娘也对他有了半点印象后，他便以钱财收贿舞团的老板，常去排练室观看。他每每来，都安静地站在排练室墙角，不发一语，但整个排练室的姑娘都知晓那英俊的小伙子目光所属。阿尼在一次单人练习时接近艾伦，以精准的计算，嘴角微勾，眼神微扬，柔美摄魂，给予艾伦第一个吻。他们很快迎来了第二个、第三个，她牵引艾伦的手指滑进胸衣，同时将年轻的小伙子带回租住的房子。<br/>她的舌头挑逗他，乳房挤压他，双腿纠缠他，她那么有力，富有技巧，他欣然躺在床上，追随她的动作。她的双掌狠狠将他挺起的身躯压下，上肢高扬。艾伦心跳如鼓，血液汇涌，目不转睛地盯着她，欣赏她摆动的臀胯，细韧腰际上圆圆的肚脐，看她白皙皮肤下隐现的肋骨，滑落的汗珠，颤动的水滴状双乳，修长优美的脖颈，和宝贵的金色小头颅。她忘情地呻吟，半眯眼睛，面容妩媚又高傲。她在他的生殖器上跳舞，在身躯的联结中享受，艾伦迷醉于她细小身体里的力量，在她每一次冲击中倍感愉悦。她那么强壮，又那么柔软，他把她拽下来吻她，咬她，她的肩膀被他的手臂环抱，内壁还包裹着他，在下落的过程中再度吟唱。两具同样健康的身体亲密无间，他得以欣赏美丽的外表，并品尝美丽的内部，极大的满足与快感充盈全身，他紧紧地搂着她，步入幸福的顶点。<br/>艾伦经常去阿尼居住的小屋内找她。有时他匆匆而来，请求阿尼换上舞鞋，在姑娘跳舞时躺在地面，全神贯注地欣赏她一起一伏、不断旋转的小脚，笔直灵活的双腿，线条优美又富有力量的双腿根部，以蹩脚的文字水平作诗称赞，直到阿尼停止舞蹈，恍若奇迹的双腿跨在他腰际，低下头堵住他蹩脚的诗词。有时他们赤身裸体地躺在床上，他从姑娘浅金色的头发开始亲吻，如朝圣者，以轻吻留下足迹，赞美她澄如浅海的淡蓝双眼，角度完美的挺翘鼻梁，常吟缪斯的双唇，天鹅皇后的脖颈，油画般形状姣好的乳房，光滑白皙的腰部，结实紧致的双腿，小脚上又淡又圆的可爱趾甲。紧接着他枕她的大腿，凝望腿根，窥探这线条很柔软又在跳舞时很有力的部位，这平平无奇却曾虐待得他哭泣着胀大的地方。他爱这身体的外表，爱它从里到外，便又用五感铭记它的样子。他伸出舌头，如小兽饮泉，舔舐她的阴部，以求学人的好奇见证逐渐的湿润。姑娘又握住他的下身，他得以在颤抖中旁观这小巧手掌惊人的灵活与狡猾。待他完成了整个漫长而细致的观察，他便再一次占有她。<br/>他沉迷了芭蕾舞团的美丽姑娘六个月，爱意愈来愈盛，他觉得离不了她了，她的样貌、气味、声音，每一样都令他轻飘飘的，他在同她进餐后，仍悄悄跟着她。阿尼走到水池边，探下身去，伸长脖颈，双唇张圆，不断呼气，她抬起手，一指拉开嘴唇，一指伸入口中，过了一会儿，她身体微微一抖，手指抽出，头颅低下去，随着声响，残食坠入水池。她继续低着头，不断呼气，直到再次微抖双肩，又吐出一些食物。<br/>“你这是做什么！”艾伦快步向她走去，每走一步，愤怒便在身躯中回荡，“你在做什么！”<br/>阿尼回过身，仍撑着水池，嘴角还有些呕吐物余屑，眼睛已半眯起来，仰了头，神色淡漠，“我是跳舞的，得维持体型，就这么简单。”她瞟了一瞟水池，嫌恶地抹干净嘴角，“如果我和你吃了多余的东西，自然得弄出去。”<br/>艾伦看着池中与水相融的呕吐物，又看着她手背上的污物，太阳穴一阵嗡鸣，“你把它毁了！你把它毁了！”他不断叫喊，脖子通红，青筋直暴，捏紧拳头，抬到一半，又在姑娘冷冽的眼神中颓然放下。<br/>他在汗水味与地表热气不断混合的七月疾步奔走，待晚风带来些许凉爽时，他已走到东麝大街，所有的失态早已消退，唯有喉咙还有些隐痛，和嵌在隐痛里影影绰绰的悔恨。他自认选中了最美的样本，莱昂纳德健康、匀称、漂亮，他曾虔诚地膜拜她身体的每一寸，曾感激神灵让他拥抱如此美丽，曾许愿陪伴她一辈子，可那女人把她那无可挑剔的美丽毁了。她既然完全不能拥有一个正常胃口，只能揣着那点小得可怜的食量，那她根本谈不上健康，当然也算不得美丽。她以指催吐的模样不断在艾伦脑中出现，她讲话时头部微偏的动作成了做作，跳舞时双腿灵活的技巧成了下流，她整个人也变了模样，变得畸瘦，散发出呕吐物的气味。艾伦不断盘算自己的健康年岁能有多久，还有多久才能找到最美的人，便为浪费了时间在一个丑陋之人身上而气得胃里翻江倒海，在污水河边狠狠吐了一场。他把对姑娘的爱意与记忆，和芭蕾舞姑娘身体的线条与触感一并吐了出去。待他抖着蹲麻的双腿缓缓站起，他已将阿尼·莱昂纳德彻底清除出去。<br/>艾伦在平民聚集的东麝大街游走观察，不禁疑惑以前为何没好好注意这块地方。肉铺老板肥胖袒露的上身是美的，因为挥舞刀花切肉剔骨的身体必定强壮，花色灯牌下描眉画眼的妓女是美的，因为招揽性爱客人当然需要体力，妇女牵着的那些孩童是美的，因为他们正大张着口，用棒棒糖、蛋糕等一切东西来填饱他们好奇的胃。艾伦在肉铺旁呆了一个下午，在简易的游乐场走了一个白天，与流浪琴手唱过歌，与放课学子谈过话。他见到了许许多多的人，每个人都能扒住那搜名叫美丽的帆船的一个角，但都会很快被甩进名为丑陋的海浪之中。<br/>艾伦向他在暗柳街租的新住所走去，他猛然停住了脚步——暗柳街裁缝店的门廊边摆一只小木椅，木椅上一个姑娘，奶黄的披肩，褶旧的麻色长裙，布鞋沾着土屑，但这些全都不重要——姑娘提着一小袋肉包在吃，她每吃一口肉包，便微笑着眯起眼睛，囫囵嚼一嚼，忙不迭去咬下一口，她吃得嘴角沾了肉屑，却仍难教人心生厌烦。艾伦很少见到这样吃饭的人，她显然在享受食物，但又与拿腔作调的食客和久饥无餐的乞丐不同，她每吃一口，脸上便浮现真心实意的满足，仿佛饮食是她平生最大的乐趣。她的双腮忙于咀嚼，眼睛逐渐放光，随着光芒的明亮，她的咀嚼也逐渐加快。她也在寻找，艾伦感动地想到，她也在寻找，她寻找美食，正如我寻找美丽的人一样。她因找到喜爱的食物而饥渴地加快吞咽，又在每一次下咽时不断回味，回味到双眼俱是满足，这股口腹之欲的原始满足感染了艾伦，他在姑娘食完肉包后走上前，询问她的名字。<br/>他或许有些急切，姑娘被吓了一跳。艾伦笑了笑，取出之前买的高档饼干，递给姑娘。“萨……”姑娘打了个小嗝，双眼开始不好意思地四下乱瞟，“萨沙。”她的脸盘圆圆的，脸颊分布几粒可爱的雀斑，色浅的唇边很快沾上了饼干屑。<br/>“萨沙。”艾伦在她身边蹲下，“你很漂亮。”<br/>很快整个暗柳街的人都知道，有个好模样的小伙子在追求裁缝店老板的女儿。裁缝店老板瞪大了眼睛，断不相信自己只会耗子似吃东西的丫头有人追求，但他每每从窗户下望，真能看见一个样貌端正的年轻人站在女儿身边，两人有说有笑，分享食物。那年轻人每天都来，每次给萨沙带一些新鲜食物。裁缝店老板越看越气，哪有这样追姑娘的，那小子当是喂猫吗？他正想去找把他姑娘当猫喂的小伙子理论，对方先采取了下一步动作。艾伦开始向老板提出，要带萨沙出去玩。老板一颗心里七上八下，不知道小伙子是要和她女儿约会还是盘算占她便宜。艾伦眼见老板的脸色百般变化，立刻补充，“一定在晚上之前把她送回来。”老板还是拿不定主意，他没出息的姑娘早就被城西的新奇食物勾走了心思，老板沉下一张脸，刚想训斥女儿，艾伦给了他一笔钱。这笔钱对暗柳街的蜗居者来说不算小，艾伦提出，他每带萨沙出去一次，就给老板一笔钱。“怎么，你要我卖女儿吗！”年轻人笑了，“您误会了，我喜欢您家女儿的嘴巴，我只想她陪我吃饭。”老板更加茫然，但他生意惨淡，家里拮据，到底耐不住每日钱财的诱惑，只得一边念叨怪人，一边由着艾伦带萨沙出门玩去。<br/>艾伦一遍又一遍抛洒钱财，只为欣赏萨沙吃饭，后来索性给老板撂下大把金钱，带着萨沙周游个把城市。他喜欢她进食时整个身躯都在用力的渴望，喜欢她因食品的美味而加快吞咽的喉咙，喜欢她进食时嘴角微笑般翘起，双腮松鼠似咀嚼，微微张开的鼻翼，上挑的眉毛，和幸福地眯起的眼睛。她健康，而且在他看来，奇特。她能从每一样食品中品出优点，既能鉴赏高级餐点，也能吞咽市井小吃，她的吃相不因高级餐点而放得文静，也不因简陋食品而变得粗鲁。在她那里，食物仅仅是食物，它们是上天的馈赠，要满怀感激，虚心享受。她将每一顿饭当做生命中的最后一顿品尝，因此常常快乐而知足。她胃口总是很好，吃得下很多东西，又从不长胖，布衣裙的腰围永远是的相同的数字。<br/>艾伦随她生活了两年，喜欢她因为食物而满足地焕发光芒的脸庞，喜欢她不管承接多少食物都不会变粗的腰际，他认为这是她健康而美丽的象征。两年过后，他们几乎跑遍了整个国家，艾伦也终于觉得累了。他仍然感激萨沙让他一道专心品鉴食品时，他总能获得的简单满足，但他现在累了，他不想再看到她的快速吞咽，也不想再抹掉她嘴角的残渣。他把萨沙送了回去，又留下些钱。他给老板这两年的钱加起来足够给萨沙置办一份十分可观的嫁妆，而且他敢打包票，让医生来瞧吧，如果将来娶萨沙的小子真的那么挑剔，她还是处女。<br/>花费了太多钱财的耶格尔搬到另一座开销稍显便宜的城市，他的眼睛吸取之前的经验，打算从嘴巴入手寻找美丽。他寻找的人既不能狼吞虎咽，也不能造作进食，她既要健康，又要自然。迈入香罗莉亚大饭店时，他的五感瞬间放大，机敏的眼睛迅速捕捉到饭点一角，并引导着脚步向那边走去。<br/>角落坐了一位小姐，头戴黑色花边纱帽，身穿浅灰裙式风衣。她身形高挑，胸脯丰满，纤腰紧束，这几乎是艾伦见过最细的腰了。她乌黑的长发精致地盘起，压在纱帽之下，细而长的脖颈上一串珍珠项链。她的面庞白皙干净，五官大气端庄，双眼黑而明亮，鼻梁小巧，双唇放松闭合，偶尔张开，自然进食。她似乎正在思索，有些心不在焉。艾伦悄悄旁观这走神的小姐进餐，看她饮食又全不在乎的样子，美丽又全然不觉的样子。在小姐离开后，他远远地跟着她，去向她下一个地点。<br/>她走进赛马场，赌了一匹不被看好的瘦马。男士们和女士们一道起哄，他们迷惑不解，又以委婉的预言加以嘲弄，有人劝她在真的下注前换一匹，但她摇摇头，双眉自信地舒展，不发一语，从绸手套下掷出赌金。跑马开始，她安静地站着，全身紧绷，双手在小腹前交握，双唇抿成一条线，细长的黑眼睛紧紧盯着跑马场。她当然在紧张——艾伦想——但她和身边欢呼叫喊的男女不一样，她紧张得忘了自己可以说话，可以发声。小马获胜时，她僵直的双肩放松下来，嘴角勾一个浅而又浅的微笑，笑意一点点传入眼里，黑眼睛眨了一眨，因为自己目光老辣而升起的得意在那两片黑黑的小领地里占据一会儿，又一点点散去了。她走出赛马场，步伐比来时略微轻快，无任何摇曳扭态，却笔直大方得迷人眼目。<br/>她叫三笠，是一位女继承人，二十四岁，单身。艾伦很快弄清了她的身份，并展开追求。他的好皮囊向来无所不获，他以超乎想象的迅速令她倾心——他从她那追随自己转动的黑眼珠，和眼珠转动时轻咬的双唇看出。但她从不亲口向他承认，哪怕她紧张的身躯，放得轻柔的声音，闪躲的眼神，都在诉说着我爱你。她甚至允许艾伦参观她的庄园，造访她以前的卧室。艾伦从马厩里的小白马，娱乐室的拳击手套与沙袋，相册中短发配草帽的牛仔打扮中看出，这位女继承人此前喜好男孩子的运动，追求新鲜事物，必定在她的同龄人寻爱觅侣时嗤之以鼻，现在她到了渴望伴侣的年纪，颇为无所适从，不知如何追求，也不知何时接受。<br/>艾伦想明白这些，便不再玩那些传情达意的小把戏。他思忖了三笠的健康美丽程度在他所见之人中的排名，果断向女继承人求婚。三笠这个人有些木讷，话少表情也少，实际上一双眼睛把满心的想法都泄露了去，艾伦早早摸清楚——这没了父母管束又坐拥许多钱财的女继承人懒得以门第出身评价伴侣，她正需追回青春时代不曾一顾的情来爱往，又拉不下架子，放不下身段，就等着有人给她一个缺口。她陷进来了，艾伦敢保证，她很快就会答应。<br/>三笠望着跪地的耶格尔一会儿，一撇嘴，下定决心似的，“你和我来。”她打开卧室的门。艾伦狐疑地跟进去。女继承人背对着他，解开腰带，脱下外套。她一件一件脱下衣服，随手丢向地板，动作愈加急切，带着些发狠的架势，险些撕坏衬裙。她不带一丝犹豫，扯开内衣的扣子，又令内裤滑落双腿，直脱到赤条条一丝不挂，这才转过身来。一张面孔变成僵硬的铁板，冰冷的语气如滚落悬崖的碎石，“你现在还想求婚吗？”<br/>她丰满柔软的胸脯下是略显硬朗的线条，本是女子柔嫩皮肤的地方，排列着长久锻炼留下的结实腹肌。艾伦的目光紧紧锁住她的身体，惊讶地不敢大声呼吸。她在他震惊的目光中眼神黯淡，仍倔强地昂着头板着脸，等着下逐客令。艾伦却大步向她走来，她还是个单身姑娘，他们还没确定任何关系，连吻都不曾有过，他把这些都忘了，他低着头，抚摸三笠白皙柔软的胸脯，又专注地摩挲结实光滑的肌肉，他的指间划过每一寸肌理，处处流连。三笠不知是赤裸着太冷，还是他的指间太热，微微发起抖来。“天呐，你竟然担心我因为这个不爱你吗？”艾伦短叹一声，继而哈哈大笑，“天呐，我的傻姑娘，这是我见过最漂亮的身体了。”他抬起头来，灰蒙蒙的双眼焕发着喜悦的光芒，仿佛烟雾之后是绿茵朝阳，是即将驱散淡灰的一股绚丽颜色，“你现在愿意和我结婚了吗？”<br/>他们在旭日初升的海面上成了亲。艾伦亲吻她的腹肌，双唇在它们之上流连，舔她的身体，以舌头书写表达爱情的单词。他以无可争辩的言论令她相信了自己的身体毫无问题——他简直为它迷醉。一旦跨过这道坎，正如女继承人学会了拳击、游泳等男孩子事物，她也迅速学会了艾伦的性爱技巧，并享受它。<br/>性的契合令他们饱享欢愉。三笠总是同他较量，他们倒在床边、地板、墙角或随便什么地方，都争做第一个亲吻的，都想先扯下对方的衣物，每一场性爱就是一次酣畅淋漓的较量。完事后，艾伦吻她乌黑茂密的头发，聆听彼此筋疲力尽地喘息。在城里的女人节食以求苗条，减衣以求亮丽，将女性本就柔软的身体折腾得脆弱到明天就能搬进棺材的时候，他的三笠健康强壮，女性的丰满与男性的结实完美糅合在她的身上，令她的身躯在性爱的追逐中矫健灵敏，每一次冲撞，他都搂着她，感受她的血液在皮肤下奔涌，细胞在身体中颤动，做爱时，她的黑眼睛美丽而富有野性，她是他的花豹女王。他在性爱中记住这美丽身体的活力与劲道，便更笃定于皮囊的美丽了。她的黑眼睛，长手指，高个子，她的一切在他眼中趋于完美。<br/>性爱之外的三笠对于接触不太主动，一旦穿好衣物，她同他接吻时轻柔而怯缩，他每在做爱之外吻她，她总会习惯性紧张地微微吸气，艾伦觉得这很可爱。他常让她束起胸、穿上男士的衬衫与长裤，并在她如此穿着时为交错的美感而异样兴奋。她微仰着头，“这是你的趣味吗艾伦，”眯起眼睛，“这爱好下流。”但她的微笑难以藏住。艾伦知道，她陷进去了，她既无可奈何，又甘之如饴。<br/>耶格尔找到了他见过最美的身体，并通过婚姻抓住它，他妻子健康、强壮、匀称，是他见过最美的女人，且她家底殷实，不事劳作，没什么可以夺走她的健康，没什么可以改变她的样子。他以外部的亲吻记忆她的面孔，又常从内部的冲撞记忆她的气息，她每一天都是美的、年轻的、新的。每当朝阳爬上窗框，他站在雕花石椅之后，手指划过她的双乳，紧贴着光滑的脊背，帮她扣紧胸衣。每当月荫笼罩梢头，他的手指捏着木梳，穿过她凉而顺滑的乌黑长发。四年时光转瞬而过，他对她的爱意只增不减，不知疲倦。<br/>三笠却不同，她又开始思索，黑眼外瞥，在用餐时心不在焉。一连思索了几天，他向艾伦摊牌，她想要一个孩子。这一切顺理成章，女继承人精通拳击、游泳等当时还是男性的运动，赌钱时眼光新奇毒辣，又经历了恋爱、婚姻、性，她探索的路途中已不剩下什么，只余下跃跃欲试的母亲角色，而她坚实的躯干中历来跳动着一颗细腻温柔的心脏。<br/>艾伦被这个提议吓了一跳。“你把它毁了，你也要把它毁了。”他开始念叨，眼珠胡乱地上下轱辘，目光在她妻子的身躯上碾压，“你珍宝般的身体，你也想把它毁了！”他温和的眼睛霎时蒙上淡漠，含笑的面孔不容回绝地板起，“不行。”他说着，抱起双臂，不一会儿双掌掐紧胳膊，连脖颈也爆出纹理，“不行！”他抬高声音再度重复。<br/>三笠不听他的，她在卧室上了锁，将丈夫拒之门外，又在见面时减少与他说话。她的倔强一被激发就再难压倒，她开始与他对峙。但令她奇怪的，艾伦对于冷战一点也不买账。他只是站在墙边，沉默不语，眼睛盯着她的每一个动作。每当她背对他，那束目光便令她脊背发凉，她起初不愿回头，后来深呼吸着转过身来，与艾伦对峙。他丈夫的身躯半隐在窗帘的阴影之中，一双灰眼闪闪发亮，像一匹饥饿的狼，随时会扑过来将她这猎物撕碎，她感到害怕，但没有退缩，反而微微抬高了下巴，过了一会儿，他暂时扭过头。<br/>艾伦久不能寐，他找到的三笠，从双乳到肌肉，从臂长到腿型，都是美的黄金样本，他不明白她为何执意无可逆转地破坏这身体的健康。她的身体是世间最高贵的财富，她居然视而不见！他难以忍受这样的身体变得臃肿浑圆，不敢想象那些充满力量美的肌肉就此消退，更害怕见到哪怕一条妊娠纹。他身体的每一寸都在向即将被破坏的美丽提出抗议，骨架咯咯作响，牙齿在夜晚不断摩擦，血丝于灰眼中不停扩张。他历来信奉最简单的道理，即何种躯体装着何种灵魂，他笃定一旦她的身躯发生改变，她的灵魂必然也将改变，所有的野性与活力都将随乳汁流出身体，只剩下一坨虚软无力的温柔填满躯壳。<br/>他的不解变成愤怒，愤怒又变成怨恨，她不再是他妻子了，她是他的敌人。他在每个黑夜大睁眼睛，苦苦思索阻止她的办法。她细而圆的脖颈不断出现在他的脑海，只要一双手，只要一用力，她就再也无法擅自改动这一躯体了。他的手掌渗出冷汗，心脏在令人疼痛的大跳动后缓缓恢复精力，哦，他捏紧拳头，哈。<br/>他的目光仍时时粘着她，它们冷酷而充满敌意，紧密而阴冷，如潮湿的蛇身，不断生长，挤占了整个婚房，吐着信子，将整个屋子变得冰凉可怖。三笠总是忍不住瞥他的样子，他衬衣下匀称的身体变了模样，似乎胳膊会骤然胀大，撑破衣袖，肩膀会突然隆起，缀满肌肉，而双手，那双手会突然向她扑来，不停用力。这些念头挤占了她的心脏，再也难以压下。她将自己锁在卧室，在每一个夜晚失眠，她失眠的每一个晚上，艾伦在楼下大睁双眼。<br/>这只差一把枪便可多出两副棺材的气氛，在一个早晨消退了。三笠拿出离婚协议。她饱尝恋爱与性，现在只想要一个能让她做母亲的人，她还需要保住自己性命，驱除被害妄想。艾伦看也不看便在协议上签了字，为与这躯体里早已扭曲变质的灵魂解绑松了口气，又为不用亲历完美的躯壳逐渐毁掉而大为庆幸，也为躁动的双手没能抬起倍感欣慰。三笠是一位果断与宽容的女继承人，艾伦没分她半点财产，她也没要他一分赔偿。<br/>恢复单身的耶格尔走上街头，他见到坐轮椅的女孩，磕着头的乞丐，长椅边的醉汉。女孩苍白的脸被抻长了，变成一条裹尸布，乞丐的头颅触碰地面，咔嚓断裂，再未抬起，醉汉又发一声呼噜，突然平静，僵硬冷却，他们全都丑陋、可怖，散发陈腐微生物的气味。艾伦立刻缩了肩膀，委屈地蜷起高个子，向人际最少的旧小巷逃去，但这里仍徘徊着骨瘦如柴的流浪狗，凄厉嚎叫的野猫，墓穴的酸旧味从每一个角落溢出，污染整座城市。他从不断奔跑，到疲于迈步，仍找不到躲避这残败景象的地方。<br/>艾伦·耶格尔放弃了城市，带着所剩不多的遗产，回到幼年居住的乡下小镇。他在外这几年，镇里的老人悄然躺进坟墓。他如今回来，镇上的年轻人又早已化身一批蒲公英花种，被工业化的风吹响城市，投入隆隆黑烟之下的拥挤人流之中。小镇成了一座空镇，它干净、空茫，每一间屋子都上了锁，每一片种植园都无人烟，少作物。这里没有病痛的气息，没有挣扎的气味，没有任何打搅，只有他艾伦·耶格尔，他总算能在这寂静浅寐的小镇中休养双眼，保护鼻孔。<br/>大雪过后的一个早晨，艾伦遇见了他的邻居。<br/>他从未想那老旧的屋子还有人住，但这邻居开门扫雪的那一刻，他便闻到昙花、雪松、桤木的味道，感到冬雪、鹅绒、细雨的吹拂，他向邻居走去，左脚迈步，血液激动得沸腾，烫得他面庞通红，右脚迈步，紧张得如行冰面，冻得他肢体笨拙。他这几步下来，手脚都顺了拐，跌跌撞撞。艾伦站在邻居面前，舌头打了结，表情告了假，唯有眼睛执着清醒，流淌热泪。<br/>他看出这邻居布茧的双手满含力量，劲瘦的躯干熬过风雨，笔直的双腿踏过苦难，头颅是令画家惊呼雀跃的形状与脸孔，身躯是雕刻家绞尽脑汁的最高杰作，淡灰蓝的细长双眼如两把锁，锁着厚厚书本般神秘惑人的灵魂。<br/>艾伦的双眼睁得生疼，嘴角满布泪水的咸味。他此前没有、以后也不会这般确定了，他找到了最美的人，他要在他身边活着，在他身边死去。<br/>邻居扬起眉毛，淡灰蓝的眼睛眯起来，如雪中的玻璃将阳光反了一反，“进来吧，傻小子。”<br/>邻居将艾伦按在木椅上，塞给他一杯新沏的红茶。“你叫什么名字。”<br/>“艾伦，耶格尔。”<br/>“艾伦，”邻居坐在一边，翘起头，十指交叉，眼光更为老练，“你身上有啤酒、香水、甜奶油的味道，你脸上有疲于微笑的痕迹，你是个空有好皮囊的坏小子，骗了太多傻姑娘。”他的声音从容冷静，是一条条线，织成一张密网，将耶格尔牢牢圈住。<br/>“你是个坏小子，艾伦，”他说，微微一笑，“要不要和我试试。”<br/>他们像两头猛兽，势均力敌，撕咬低吼。“你叫什么名字。”艾伦咬他的下巴。“利威尔。”他说着，先一步去叼艾伦的乳头。艾伦浑身一颤，立刻还击，他的对手毫不示弱，很快演变成一场搏斗。这个人精通打架，艾伦想，搂紧男人的身体，又被狠狠挥开，脊背在墙壁上很撞，磕得呼吸为之一滞，天呐，他想，这个人在拼命。艾伦粗喘着——就是这种力量，就是这种强壮！他继续上前，以毫无章法的狠劲儿，不入流的身体攻势，终于将利威尔压在床上，还未赶上得意，便被利威尔一脚踹了下去，跌得尾椎生痛。艾伦心脏快速跳动，血液奔涌着，左手握拳，放入口边，牙齿狠咬指节，又以指节在嘴角狠狠一抹，走到床边，再度扑上去。利威尔四肢伸展，瞥了他一眼，“来吧，蠢小子。”<br/>艾伦吻他的皮肤，咬他的身体，嗅他的气息，从结实的肌肉到凹陷的下腹，从紧致的大腿到昂扬的性器，痴迷地观察这身体呻吟、颤抖、痉挛的过程，将释放的液体吞食入腹，又小心翼翼，多次尝试，与这身体紧密联结，再不断冲撞。他同他一样，既不柔软也不丰满，硬邦邦的，如一把锋利的刀，一把铮鸣的剑。利威尔脖颈的血管在皮肤下绷得清晰，呻吟带着痛苦，过了很久才攀上几分愉悦，他闭着眼睛，昂着头，右手与艾伦的紧紧交握，唤他再快些，再用力，等到被顶得呼吸混乱，眼泪溢出，犹如溺水才肯罢休。艾伦咬他的肩膀、乳头、腰腹，腿部，毫不留情，像要把他生吞啃食，用牙齿记忆他的样子。“你这条小疯狗，”结束时，利威尔揉乱艾伦的头发，“你这个坏小子，”他瞟着陈旧的天花板，淡灰蓝的眼珠疲倦无神。<br/>艾伦搬进了邻居的老房子。他时常探究利威尔的身体，那身体强健、匀称，每一块肌理都排布得恰到好处，每一处五官都雕刻得完美无缺。它的每一寸都昭显着明晃晃的男性特征，但又颜色白皙、毛发稀少，似乎比一般男性多了几百分的雌性激素，连细眉长眼、不长胡子的深邃五官也因此显出几分柔和。艾伦尤其喜爱利威尔那双浅淡狭长的眼睛，它们温温和和的，将整个躯体的力量与锋芒压起来，达到力与美的最优比。他也喜欢利威尔的脖子，它是最为宝贵的钥匙，将绘画般完美的头颅与圣象雕塑般无瑕的身躯紧紧连结，又是那么白、那么薄，在阳光下能窥到血管。<br/>利威尔愿意在任何时候、以任何方式满足艾伦的性需求，他几乎是在渴求这一点，用尽手段，硬要趴在他身边、仅为他样貌发出感叹的艾伦把性器插进他身体。利威尔对性交的渴望与此前的女士全然不同，他渴望性交，又绝不允许自己享受，一旦他的呻吟跨过痛苦，开始感到愉悦，他便央求艾伦再快些，再用力些，要他超过他承受的极限，将撞击与联结重新变成开拓与痛苦。他不满足于异物入侵的疼痛，在艾伦啃咬他时将年轻人的头颅发狠地按向自己肩膀，渴望撕下一块皮肉，他提出过许多要求，要求艾伦在干他时打他肋骨，扇他巴掌，掐他脖子，期盼在性交时受到攻击。他愿意在墙边、地板，任何地方将艾伦的性器裹入体内，愿意趴在床上，狗一般低头等待侵入，或仰在床上，双腿大张，紧勾住艾伦的腰部阻止退出，他有时还配合一些女性感到屈辱的姿势，在屈辱中紧蹙双眉，嘴角翘起。<br/>艾伦不想进行这些性交，他讨厌利威尔在本该愉悦的性中寻求伤害，但利威尔总有办法诱惑他，折磨他，逼得艾伦臂膀身躯全部染上暴力因子，忍无可忍地疯狂地操他，在他身上留下伤痕为止。利威尔从未提出交换位置的想法，他只是一遍又一遍寻求仅仅称得上侵犯的性攻击。他根本就不习惯被男人操——艾伦盯着利威尔的身影明白过来——他正是厌恶这些，才拼命寻求。<br/>耶格尔不愿伤害他的邻居，但利威尔总是绷硬了一张脸，仅仅在艾伦最终如他所愿施加侵犯时露出笑容。艾伦在相处中确信，利威尔想让他以最屈辱最痛苦的方式侵犯自己，并在这侵犯中死去。<br/>“你为什么这么做，”艾伦咬牙切齿，“你为什么这么做。”<br/>“你知道我参加过多少次战争，杀过多少人吗。那些兵里，有丈夫、有儿子，后来还有女人，有谎报年龄的十三岁孩子，他们的骷髅堆起来能撑坏这间破屋子。”利威尔将双腿分得更开，搂着艾伦的腰部，逼他更加深入，“我只配被这样对待，被你这空有好皮囊的坏小子，干到脏腑移位，赤裸咽气。我想你提着我的身体，像提一条死鱼，丢进路边臭水沟里。”<br/>“你是个婊子，利威尔，你他妈是个婊子，”艾伦将他的嘴角咬出血来，“但是我爱你。利威尔，我爱你。”<br/>利威尔舌尖轻卷，舔了舔嘴角的鲜血，他还想让艾伦狠狠地咬他，但他没有说话，由着艾伦从身体中退出。<br/>他的眼角落下一个轻柔的吻。“你哭了，利威尔。”<br/>艾伦时常满足邻居渴求痛苦的需要，借着这些痛苦，利威尔逐渐展露笑容，也愿意让艾伦偶尔享受正常的性爱。他保持身躯的匀称与力量，随艾伦一道生活。<br/>利威尔搬来这破旧的老房子居住时，顺便买下了屋主的土地。初春，艾伦和他走到邻镇买了一辆牛车和一些花生种，回程时走到一半便开始互相亲吻，滚进路边草地，“等我们出去，车和种子就都没了。”“哦，管他呢。”等他们再度穿好衣服皱皱巴巴地走出来，牛车和种子居然仍好端端地留在路上。他们赶着车往家走，走了几步，便低声笑起来，继而朗声大笑，久久不停。艾伦是镇上人，但犁地撒种是个纯新手，对这邻居的有条不紊颇为佩服，常从田地回来时跳上牛车，轻啄利威尔的嘴角。<br/>夏日，他们顶着艳阳走入土地，艾伦常摘了利威尔的草帽，吻那漂亮额头上的汗水，继而除去他的衣物，枕着土地，吻阳光下火热肌肤上的汗珠，他们仅抚慰片刻，就在中暑的担忧下跑回家。不用造访田地的时刻，他们彻夜做爱，四肢纠缠，脚趾蜷曲，老旧的风扇有一搭没一搭地转。<br/>秋日，他们将长得不壮也不差的花生收了，懒得走到市里去卖，便挑了一部分煮来吃，互相剥皮喂食，没多久花生粒便顺着胸脯散落，滚在地上无人问津。<br/>利威尔的身体就像在上一个冬季冻住，在春夏融化，下一个冬季到来时，再次上冻的身体变得脆弱，碎裂了，左腿常发剧痛，胃部不再健康。他的外表还未变化，仍雕像似的精巧，力量却已渐渐离去。<br/>一旦意识到自己生病，利威尔再未向艾伦索取性交，他终日躺在床上，偶尔看向窗外，淡灰蓝的双眼再未流露性爱时疼痛而癫狂的神色，它们安静，恬然，盈着欣然走向结局的喜悦，嵌在脸上，不时转动。<br/>“它又要毁了！”艾伦在利威尔身边踱来踱去，失魂落魄，“又要毁了！”<br/>耶格尔曾不断祷告，高声感谢造物主指引他找到美丽；他曾醉心于利威尔强壮匀称的身体，精巧迷人的样貌，哪怕利威尔根本不符合他那完美躯壳必定装着完美灵魂的简单信条。利威尔玉石打造的外表裹着扭曲的灵魂，是一捧腐烂的玫瑰花瓣。但艾伦不在乎，亲吻玉石，接纳花瓣，无视陈腐，利威尔达不到艾伦关于美丽的绝对定义，但他已匍匐于地，失去了再次寻找的信念与动力。<br/>现在利威尔还未变样，却已有骨殖与微生物的气息从腋下、手指和脚趾溢出，那种气味淡淡一层，飘荡得无处不在，不容回绝地钻入鼻腔，挠痒喉咙，将每一滴血液渐次冷却。艾伦的双眼清清楚，鼻孔清楚，身上的一根根汗毛也清楚，利威尔洁白皮肤下的每一个细胞都在走向死亡。疾病的丑陋阴影向这美丽的生命初步攀爬，这生命的灵魂却已朝墓中棺材欣然张开怀抱，早已变成裹尸布下碎烂一滩。<br/>艾伦眼见着这些，把自己锁在卧室，一想到那具身体要改变模样，便悲伤得整个胸腔都在钝痛，痛到极致，他沿着墙角在地板上攀爬、吼叫，泪水盈满眼眶。他感到愤怒，对利威尔本人，对给予错误指引的神灵，对他仍未见过的那些健康生灵，对墓冢之下已然长眠的数万躯体，全部愤怒至极。<br/>他恨得难以入眠，将胸脯抓出道道血痕，又噩梦频频，梦到深沟中的无名尸体，蚊蝇满布，臭气熏天；梦到幽暗狭窄的恐怖密室，淡灰蓝的一双眼珠分开放置，一颗穿于项链，一颗戴于指间，青白僵硬的人类上臂做成木椅扶手，笔直的双腿一条枕于头下，一条抱于身边。他反复梦到利威尔的脖颈，它细小、脆弱，皮肤薄而白皙，血管在阳光下几可分辨。<br/>他在每一次梦醒后大哭不止，一想到那美丽的躯体即将改变，便气得跳起来，快要活不下去。焦虑不眠不休地纠缠他，他不能容忍美丽就此改变，他必须加以阻止。<br/>他一步一步走向利威尔，面无表情，内心平静。<br/>太轻松，简直太轻松了，利威尔毫无反抗，几乎心甘情愿地任艾伦的双手俘获脖颈，不断收紧。他的身体在几下颤抖后再无声息，灰蓝的眼睛蒙上尘霾，嘴角扭曲，应和着面部肌肉最后的活动，成一个诡异的微笑。<br/>艾伦将利威尔的衣物一层层剥去，浅灰的双眼冷静地扫过赤裸的尸体，点了点头——它还未来得及被疾病改变样子。他欣慰、喜悦、感激，因为给予了心爱之人最大的幸福，让他在最美好的、还未被疾病彻底纠缠的时刻离开人世。<br/>他又细细看了一眼尸体，确信这躯体的美丽保持至生命的最后一刻，而那灵魂也永远与它一道长眠，便心满意足，再不看它。<br/>死去的尸体瘫软沉重，艾伦将它拖下台阶，套进漆黑的袋子，放置在院子的角落，任由它在袋子里化作僵硬泛白的死鱼。<br/>他挥舞锄镐，用上所有的力气，挖开已有冻硬趋势的泥土，丢入黑袋。<br/>他在星辉满天时完成掩埋，疲倦地倒在床上，睡得深沉香甜，一夜无梦。<br/>第二天，他又充满无限力气，又生出些新的好奇，几乎又想走出无人的小镇，向更远的地方走去，去山谷，去冰原，去寻找还未遇见的美人。<br/>他临行前看了一眼镜子——简直难以相信，他竟没好好看过它！<br/>镜中之人皮肤菜黄，一双灰眼在变得过瘦的脸孔上占了三分之一面积，在细而淡的双眉下显得渗人。<br/>他这才想起已有数日不曾饮食，顷刻间胃部翻涌，肠道烧灼，心脏绞痛。腐殖中微生物的气味再度出现，它们从他自己的腋下、手指和脚趾钻出来，钻进他的鼻孔，填满他的嘴巴。<br/>“全毁了!”他对着镜子大叫，“全毁了！”<br/>连他自己也不再是令人满意的美丽样本了！他不再健康强壮，疾病在暗处潜伏，已将丑陋泼到他身体一角。他在房子里跑、跳，无论如何不能将这被污染的一角甩去。他的喉咙发出无意义的单词，沙哑的嘶吼，不住的呼噜，灰眼睛轱辘轱辘，满是焦急。必须阻断躯体的改变，谁都不能让美丽继续变质，这种改变必须马上停止！<br/>他找出绳索望向屋梁，又嫌伸出的舌头与勃起的性器破坏身体的样子，想走上铁轨，又觉扭曲的肢体与破碎的脑瓜更加不堪。<br/>他最后揣了一把手枪，细致耐心地将餐厅收拾干净，以艺术家的心思，将每一把椅子摆在最恰当的构图位置。<br/>他坐在餐桌尽头的那把椅子上，不断调整身体，总算找到满意的坐姿。<br/>环顾四周，确信再也不会有比这更加得当的场所，更加合理的方式了。<br/>手臂缓缓抬起。<br/>柔软的双唇包裹冰冷坚硬的枪口。<br/>哈，它这下跑不掉了，美丽。<br/>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>